Hot Showers
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Yachiyo's shower is broken. Mei Fan's is not. GP!Meifan


Hmm. That wasn't good.

Yachiyo frowned as small droplets of lukewarm water steadily fell onto her palm, looking up at the showerhead from which they came. This thing, which normally had pressure like a firehose and could go so hot that the shower would fog up like a sleepy town in the middle of nowhere with many dark and terrifying secrets, was only giving her a few little drops now? She huffed. Maybe the pipe was busted. She should probably mention that to someone. But even if she did that right now it wouldn't fix the fact that her shower, the one that was designated exclusively for her use, as an Edel, was not working. And if Tsuruhime Yachiyo had to go a day without showering she might as well just quit the stage and commit to the hikikomori life.

Well, if her shower wasn't working, she would just use someone else's. But who's?

Akira's and Michiru's were off-limits. It wasn't that she had any particular respect for their spaces, but if one of them found a shampoo bottle out of place things could get tense around here. Not worth it right now.

Shiori's...well, it wasn't so much Shiori she had this kind of respect for, rather it was the one who had previously been where she stood, but using that shower felt like an intrusion. Yachiyo wasn't worthy of it. Especially because _she_ was no longer here.

Which left her with just one other option. And said option was actually perfect.

Smirking to herself, she set the valve back to the 'off' position, not that it really made a difference, and gathered up a few of her things before exiting the stall. These stalls were strangely private for dormitory showers. The ones for regular students that she'd had to use last year were fairly standard, with each one being separated by a panel that was just the right height and size to cover someone's modesty and little else, but the ones for the Edels were practically their own separate rooms, complete with actual doors at the entrance. They were almost big enough to be considered rooms too, easily fitting three people at once. Which meant that there was no problem at all when Yachiyo opened the door to the stall next to her to find it already in use.

"Y-Yachiyo!" Mei Fan spun quickly and pressed her back flat against the wall behind her as she heard the door close. It was probably a reflex from being surprised, but it also had the effect of giving Yachiyo an excellent view of her naked body. Her lean, muscular arms were splayed out, leading into equally strong-looking shoulders. Slightly below them were her breasts, firm and perky and generously sized. The nipples were already visibly hard, probably a combination of contact with the air and general shock at being intruded upon. Further downward her toned stomach glistened with moisture, twitching and flexing with every breath, teasing a glimpse of the shape of solid muscle. And below her navel was a patch of violet fuzz, nicely framing what Yachiyo considered to be her second favorite part of Mei Fan's anatomy (the first, of course, being her gorgeous face). Right now it was just hanging limply, not even looking particularly impressive. But Yachiyo knew firsthand that this was just another one of Mei Fan's hidden strengths.

"Water's not working in my shower," She said as she nonchalantly hung her towel on a hook and placed about three different bottles in a small alcove before sauntering up next to Mei Fan to stand under the stream with her. "I'm borrowing yours."

"You...you could have knocked…" A dark blush grew on Mei Fan's face. She slowly drifted further into the corner of the shower, away from Yachiyo.

"I could have." Yachiyo closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, letting the water run over her body. It was a little cooler than she would have liked, not frigid but not exactly warm either. "So you like cold showers in the morning, hm?"

"It, uh, it helps me focus." Mei Fan currently appeared to be trying to squeeze herself between the tiles on the wall. Yachiyo giggled, both at response and at the clear embarrassment all over Mei Fan's body.

"Come on Mei Fan, what are you hiding from?" Yachiyo said, the corners of her mouth smugly turned upwards. "I'm not gonna eat you." She reached up and ran her fingers through her wet hair, leaning back and pushing out her chest slightly, just enough to look completely and totally innocent. The move seemed to do exactly what had been intended, as Mei Fan shut her eyes and covered herself with her hands. "Is it because I'm naked?" Mei Fan sputtered incoherently. "Oh come on, you've seen me naked before." She ran a hand over her bare chest and stomach, as if to emphasize.

"Not when I'm trying to shower…" Mei Fan squeaked.

"I told you, I'm only here because mine isn't working." Yachiyo noticed the way Mei Fan cracked one eye open before shutting it tightly again. "Jeez, this water is so cold. Maybe if I turn it up a little you'll be more relaxed?"

Slowly, deliberately, Yachiyo reached out toward the hot water knob, turning it about forty-five degrees. She sighed as the water began to warm, the air warming along with it. She craned her neck back and spread out her arms, letting the now comfortably hot water wash over her chest, taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with steam.

"C'mere Mei Fan," She said and beckoned with a finger. "This feels great, I promise." Mei Fan opened an eye again, then both eyes, staring at Yachiyo like a gazelle watching a patch of rustling grass. She swallowed thickly before taking a careful step toward Yachiyo. Yachiyo raised a single eyebrow as she noticed that even as Mei Fan drew closer, her hands remained where they were, precariously covering the spot where her legs met. Curious. "What are you hiding there?"

"Nothing!" At least Mei Fan was now within Yachiyo's reach. The combination of the hot water and general embarrassment was leaving her looking like a cooked lobster, a very amusing sort of image. Yachiyo stepped closer, the distance between their bodies now growing dangerously small. Mei Fan squeaked as she felt Yachiyo gently grab one of her wrists.

"Come on, let me see it."

"Yachiyo…" Mei Fan didn't resist as Yachiyo pulled her hands away. Probably because she was already weak from being teased. That was something Yachiyo liked about her girlfriend, the way she would fall apart like nothing just from pressing all the right spots. She also liked how much bigger Mei Fan was when she got hard, Yachiyo was reminded as her erection finally came into view.

"Wow. Already, Mei Fan?" Yachiyo grinned smugly as she looked down at Mei Fan's stiff cock, flushed pink much like the rest of her. "I haven't even touched you."

Mei Fan turned her head away, her eyes once again shut tight. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

Yachiyo ran a finger along the length of the shaft, listening to Mei Fan's quiet whine with amusement. "Sorry for what?" She said, pressing her body up against Mei Fan's. Apparently Mei Fan wasn't steady enough to bear Yachiyo's weight at the moment, because this caused her to stumble backward and hit the wall. This was fine, though. If she was weak in the legs already then she probably should be leaning on something for support. Mei Fan's attempt to answer only came out as a soft moan as Yachiyo's hand wrapped around her shaft, squeezing gently. Yachiyo laughed as she managed to press herself even closer, their breasts now pushing together. She let out an involuntary sigh at the feel of Mei Fan's wet, heated skin against her own.

"Sorry for...sorry for...ahh…" Mei Fan trailed off as Yachiyo started stroking her slowly, her head tilting back. "Yachiyo…"

Yachiyo clicked her tongue and cupped Mei Fan's jaw with her free hand. "Come on, Mei Fan, look at me." Mei Fan obediently looked down at Yachiyo, and now that their eyes were meeting Yachiyo could see just how clouded over and full of desire Mei Fan's were. "Good girl." Her lips curled into her usual sly smile before meeting Mei Fan's in a searing kiss.

The moment she got the slightest opening Yachiyo slid her tongue past Mei Fan's lips and into her mouth. Resistance was minimal, just how she liked it, as she probed the inside of Mei Fan's mouth, all the while still stroking her cock. It was rock solid by now, in contrast to the rest of her body, which was very quickly going limp under Yachiyo's touch. Mei Fan moaned into the kiss as Yachiyo moved her hand to the base and squeezed gently before pulling her hand all the way to the tip. She laughed softly before breaking the kiss.

"No wonder you don't take hot showers, I think you're melting."

"I...it's…" Mei Fan stammered pathetically as she tried to find a suitable response. Poor girl. All of her blood seemed to have rushed to her other head, Yachiyo thought with a smirk as she gently pinched the tip of Mei Fan's cock and listened to the choked moan that came out instead of words.

"I'd ask if the cat got your tongue, but I'm pretty sure the cat's more interested in something else right now," She said as she gave one more quick stroke to Mei Fan's cock before sinking down onto her knees. At this level the air was slightly more humid, slightly more difficult to breathe. But it wasn't like breathing was somehow impossible. She looked up at Mei Fan with a sly smirk before placing her hands on the other girl's thighs and slowly running her tongue along the vein on the underside of her shaft.

"Hnnn...Yachiyo…!" Mei Fan's head tilted back again as Yachiyo once more licked her from base to tip. At full length Mei Fan really was nothing to sneeze at, her girth was modest but she was so long, there was so much for Yachiyo to touch. She teased the head poking out from the foreskin with her tongue for a moment before going back to licking along the sides of the shaft, pleased with the frustrated whine she got. "Yachiyo, stop teasing me…"

"Why?" She said with a smirk as she slowly stroked Mei Fan with her hand. Mei Fan looked down at her pleadingly, her bright red face and heaving chest only enhancing the look of desperation in her eyes.

"Y-you're so mean, Yachiyo," Mei Fan said between heavy breaths. "You barge into my shower, and then when I get all turned on you just tease me, a-and I can't take it anymore!" She weakly thrust her hips into Yachiyo's hand, desperate for just a little more friction. "Yachiyo, please…"

"Aw, you're so cute when you beg." Yachiyo laughed softly as she toyed with the edge of Mei Fan's foreskin. "Well, since you asked so nicely," she gently tugged it back to expose the head, flushed pink and already dripping precum, "I guess I could just go ahead and blow you."

Mei Fan somehow went even redder at the vulgarity of the statement, but could only respond with a moan as Yachiyo's lips wrapped themselves around the head. She circled it with her tongue, cleaning away any drops of precum, before sucking gently. For about a minute she just held the tip in her mouth, teasing and sucking, drinking in Mei Fan's strikingly loud gasps and moans. Mei Fan was always so loud during sex. That much was to be expected, of course, if it weren't for those pipes of hers she wouldn't be here, but Yachiyo couldn't help but be impressed every time. This was why Mei Fan was so fun to toy with. If she was like this already, Yachiyo could only imagine how she'd be when she'd have the rest of her in her mouth. Taking in just a little more of Mei Fan's length, Yachiyo gave a quick suck before pulling back. Gently gripping the base with one hand, she slid nearly half the shaft inside, her tongue running over every inch it could touch. She pulled it out of her mouth completely, a trail of saliva stretching out from the tip to her tongue, and quickly pumped her hand up and down the shaft. The decidedly indecent wet sounds that were made as she rubbed her spit along the length were probably drowned out by the roar of the water and Mei Fan's moaning, which was kind of a shame. She wanted Mei Fan to hear all those fun lewd noises, her reactions were always entertaining. Ah well. Figuring Mei Fan was plenty slick enough by now, Yachiyo licked her lips before swallowing her to the hilt.

The sound that Mei Fan made could probably be accurately described as a scream. Glancing upwards, Yachiyo could see that Mei Fan's eyes were already rolling into the back of her head. Such an expressive girl, she mused as she pulled back to suck on the head before taking the length into her mouth again. Her gag reflex wasn't a problem as she started sucking at an easy pace, she'd long since learned to suppress it (can never be too careful when you're a spy, after all). The feeling of the tip of Mei Fan's dick hitting the back of her throat was actually a little pleasant for her. It made her feel a warmth below her stomach that spread downward and became a hotter, more tingly feeling between her legs. Beneath Mei Fan's deafening moaning Yachiyo let out a small moan of her own as she suckled the head with a wet slurp. Mei Fan was harder now, periodically twitching under Yachiyo's tongue, and her screaming had slowly gone up an octave. Yachiyo pulled her mouth off Mei Fan's cock and smirked as she started stroking with her hand again.

"Mei Fan," She singsonged, looking up into Mei Fan's dark, half-lidded eyes. "Mei Fan, are you about to cum?" Mei Fan gasped out something unintelligible, it might have been Mandarin. Yachiyo chuckled. "I didn't understand that, Mei Fan. Try again."

"I'm going to...Yachiyo, I'm about to cum!" Mei Fan shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side, moaning sharply as she weakly thrusted her hips into Yachiyo's hand.

Yachiyo smiled as she gave one more lick to the head. "Alright. Let it all out for me." As soon as she'd spoken she felt Mei Fan's dick twitch in her hand, and seconds later a sticky white strand landed on her face. Yachiyo opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as more spurts of cum followed, splattering her face with white. She squeezed along the length to force everything out, like a tube of toothpaste that was almost but not quite empty. A few final drops landed on her tongue, and Yachiyo eagerly lapped them up. It didn't really taste good, but it did stoke the fires of her own arousal. She released Mei Fan's softening dick and moved her hand between her legs, rubbing herself and finding that she was already slick and ready to go further.

"Y-Yachiyo...uh…" Her voice hoarse, Mei Fan weakly gestured downward. "Your...your face is...um…" She lit up red again as she attempted to get her message across. Yachiyo was pretty sure she was receiving it correctly, but any opportunity to further tease Mei Fan was a welcome one.

"My face?" She said, smirking. "What about my face?" Nonchalantly she swiped a finger over her cheek, scooping up some of the cum on it. "What about my face, Mei Fan?" She said in a low voice before slowly licking her finger clean. The way Mei Fan sucked in a breath as she watched intently was incredibly satisfying, and the way her cock twitched slightly doubly so.

Mei Fan bit her lip and let out a soft, quiet moan as she watched Yachiyo take another fingerful of cum, this time putting the tip fully in her mouth and sucking noisily. Without breaking eye contact she rose to her feet, wiping away the last of the mess on her face as she did so, before cupping Mei Fan's chin.

"Yachiyo…"

"Mei Fan," Yachiyo said with a small laugh before recapturing Mei Fan's lips. It wasn't as intense as the last one, since Mei Fan was already sort of out of breath and as much fun as it was to push her over the edge it would probably not be good to have her pass out. To make up for the slow, lazy kissing, Yachiyo pressed herself closer. She could feel Mei Fan hardening again against her stomach, and it almost made her shiver with barely contained arousal. Damn, she'd really been neglecting herself all this time, hadn't she? Good thing she was in a great position to get that taken care of. "Ready to go again, hm?" She whispered against Mei Fan's lips.

Mei Fan whined as she turned her head away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're-hnn!" Having planted the bottom of her foot against the wall, Yachiyo now had the leverage to grind herself on Mei Fan's length. She sighed softly at the friction against her swollen clit, her eyes closing as she momentarily went lightheaded.

"You feel that, Mei Fan?" She said, putting a hand against the wall to steady herself further. "Feel just how-ah!-just how wet you got me?" With her other hand she grabbed Mei Fan's shaft, giving a pleased hum as she felt just how hard it was now, and guided it so the tip was at her entrance.

"Yachiyo," Mei Fan said between breaths as she placed her hands on Yachiyo's thighs, supporting her weight. "Please, Yachiyo, I want you so bad right now…" Yachiyo smirked before leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love how honest you always are," She said before sheathing Mei Fan inside her.

Predictably Mei Fan let out another earth-shattering cry as they joined, but this time Yachiyo was too focused on the way her cock was so snug. It was hot and throbbing gently, and Yachiyo exhaled slowly as the heat in her belly intensified. Carefully she rolled her hips against Mei Fan's, and gasped at the sudden sharp burst of pleasure. She repeated her actions, spurred on by the way Mei Fan was practically moaning right into her ear, until she had a good, slow rhythm going.

"Fuck," She gasped as she felt Mei Fan's grip on her thighs grow tighter. "You're so...hot inside me…"

"Yachiyo," Mei Fan said through her howling. "Yachiyo, I can't...I can't hold you…"

"What do you…" A quick glance downward at Mei Fan's trembling legs told her everything she needed to know. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," Mei Fan said quietly, turning her head away in shame. Yachiyo grabbed her head and turned it back, kissing her gently.

"No, it's fine," She said, smiling. "I can't say I'm surprised you'd get jelly legs when we try to do it like this." She giggled at Mei Fan's sudden blush before pulling off of her. It was a little disappointing to feel so empty again, but it wouldn't be for long. She'd be sure of it. "Hmm…" Her eyes landed on the bench at the side of the shower. "Hey Mei Fan, why don't you take a seat over there?" Mei Fan turned to look where Yachiyo was looking, and seemed to stare contemplatively at the bench for a minute. Her brain was probably recalibrating, Yachiyo thought.

"Um...okay." Steadying herself, Mei Fan pried herself off of the wall that she had been pinned to for an awfully large portion of the morning and sat down on the bench, looking up at Yachiyo expectantly. She was so cute, soaking wet and flushed, a pleading look on her face. The way her cock stood straight up at attention just completed the picture. Gods, Yachiyo needed that back inside her right now. She walked over and straddled Mei Fan's lap, smirking down at her.

Yachiyo grunted softly as she lowered herself. Actually, Mei Fan almost losing her balance earlier was a good thing, she decided. This was a lot more comfortable. She placed her hands on Mei Fan's shoulders as she rode, slowly moving her hips in a circular motion. Mei Fan leaned back on her arms, her eyes only breaking contact with Yachiyo's whenever they would roll back into her head at a slight change in rhythm. Her mouth hung open, tongue dangling loosely as she watched Yachiyo intently. She looked ridiculous. It was actually kind of hot.

"Yachiyo," Mei Fan slurred as Yachiyo started moving just a little faster. "Yachiyo, it's so good, it feels…" She trailed off into another loud moan before muttering something in Mandarin. Yachiyo grinned.

"You're so funny," She said, taking Mei Fan deep inside her and holding still for a second before resuming her quick pace. "Forgetting how to-nnh-how to speak Japanese when we fuck." She moaned somewhat loudly as Mei Fan hit a deep and sensitive part of her, falling forward and gripping Mei Fan's shoulders for balance. "Are you, ahh, are you gonna cum?"

"Yachiyo," Mei Fan said as she wrapped her arms around Yachiyo's waist. "Yachiyo!" She started weakly thrusting her hips upward. Yachiyo's own movements had become less controlled and steady, now she was just desperately trying to reach her own peak. Her head spun as she teetered on the edge, and her attempts to fight off her climax for just a little longer were faltering.

"Mei Fan, ah, fuck!" A distant-sounding howl reached her ears, and moments later something hot started filling her belly. Yachiyo nearly collapsed as her own orgasm followed, her teeth sinking into Mei Fan's shoulder to muffle the cry trying to tear its way from her throat. Her hips still rocked aimlessly, simply expending the energy that had nowhere else to go. Finally after a minute she went limp in Mei Fan's arms. There was a slight taste of blood as she removed her mouth from Mei Fan's skin.

Carefully she raised herself up off of Mei Fan and onto her feet, taking a moment to steady herself. When she was certain she wasn't going to crumple like a house of cards on a breezy day she moved to stand under the shower again, sighing as the warm water blasted away all the sweat that had accumulated on her skin, as well as the cum dribbling down her thigh. After a minute of standing silently under the water she turned to look at Mei Fan, who had not moved at all.

"Aren't you going to join me? This is your shower, isn't it?"

Mei Fan grit her teeth in frustration. "I can't...I can't feel my legs…"


End file.
